A Small Companion
by pinkkittykat8
Summary: Alice is talking to Carlisle about having a cat. Edward overhears. What will he think? What about Jasper's control? Oneshot.


**Hey! **

**This one shot is set when Renesmee is about four years old and can walk and talk. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

All was well in the Cullen house.

Edward and Bella were in the living room talking with Renesmee on how she would like going to Kindergarten in the fall. They were explaining to her that she would have to keep what she was a secret.

"Why should I have to do this?" she asked.

"Well," said her father. "If you do, you would get in very big trouble." He had a stern look on his face. He was still new to this fatherly role.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her," said Bella. "I was curious as well,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay hon," She looked back to Renesmee. "But you still would be in really big trouble if you tell."

"How big?" she asked.

"Humongous," said Edward.

"Oh," she looked thoughtful.

"So now, all you have to do is keep it a secret and hang out with your own friends at school." said Bella.

"But I have friends here," she whined. "Why can't I just stay here?"

"We want you to have your education, Sweetie," said Bella. "And we don't want every one to become suspicious. Then we would have to move, and I know you wouldn't want that."

"True," She stood up from the white couch. "I'm going to look for Uncle Emmett to see what he's doing." She went upstairs to his room.

Edward sighed. "Well, that went well,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Bella. "That went really well, Honey." Edward walked to the foyer. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Carlisle, I need to talk to him about something." He went in to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go hunting, do you want to come?" asked Bella. Edward stopped.

"Yes, after I talk to Carlisle."

"Alright, I'll be in the living room."

"Sure," He said absentmindedly.

Before Edward could enter the dining room, he heard Carlisle talking to Alice.

"---Think it would be impossible to have something like that in the house, Alice. What about Jasper's control?" He sounded concerned.

"I talked to Jazz before I consulted you. He says it's fine. I told him it would be like having another Bella in the house, but in a much smaller, more furrier form."

Edward, being confused by the conversation, stepped into the room. "What's going to be in a much smaller, more furrier form?"

"A cat," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Why would you want a cat?" he asked. He took a seat beside Carlisle.

"Because I think it would be a good idea and Nessie would love it! She can play with the cat and learn how to take responsibility at an early age. And while you and Bella go hunting, she can play with the cat and not feel lonely while everyone else can mind their own business and not deal with her inquisition hurtling at us at every hour."

"You really thought about this, haven't you?" he asked.

"Of course, I have. But I'm not sure whether it should be an indoor or indoor/outdoor cat. What do you think?" She looked at Carlisle.

"I'm not sure. I'm still not sure if we can have a cat at all. I think we should get Esme." He started to get up. Alice stopped him.

"Maybe it should be surprise for everyone and it can be from you as a present for everyone, but especially for Nessie. It would make her so happy. It would be good to give something to your only granddaughter." She gave him her pleading eyes. The eyes a girl would give her dad for the teddy bear on the top shelf.

Carlisle sighed. "I'll think about it." Alice stood up with satisfaction and left with a smile on her face. Edward read her mind and saw that she knew that she would succeed.

Carlisle turned to him. "Did you want something, Edward?"

This took him out of his reverie. "Oh, yes, I did. I'm still new to this father role. Do you think you could help me since you're a father yourself?"

Carlisle sighed. He told him about he having small interaction with young children in the hospital and how you have to be gentle with them. "But I know this," he said, "You only have to be stern to them when they are either doing something wrong or something that will do harm to them like licking a spark plug or messing with matches. If they are doing good, then that's okay."

"Is it really that simple?" He looked thoughful and confused at the same time. Edward tried to look into Carlisle's thoughts but that did't help. He suddenly felt vunerable not having thoughts to help him, like he did with Bella.

Carlisle shrugged. "It was the way I raised you." Edward still looked confused. "Obviously you were much older and more mature than a four year old, and you've had most of your raising done by your mother, but you understand right?"

"I think so," he said getting up. He left and went out hunting with Bella.

--

Days later, Carlisle and Alice are at a foreign cat breeder's place hoping to find the perfect cat for Renesmee and the rest of the family. They had found this pretty blue cat with bright green eyes. "Oh, my!" said Alice. "This one is so pretty! May we see this one?"

"Sure," said the breeder. She took the kitten out and set it on the floor. Alice crouched down on the floor and petted it.

"What is the gender?" asked Carlisle.

"The gender is male. This cat is a breed called a Korat and they are very beautiful. The lifespan is about twelve years or older and the would weigh about ten pounds. The Korat is territorial with very strong likes and dislikes. For feeding you would just give it regular dry food and it doesn't need special diets or anything." Alice picked up the cat and started cuddling it as the breeder talked. "They shed like normal and would like combing once or twice a week."

Alice looked at Carlisle, "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." he said.

Once they had finished all of the paperwork, they left with their new kitten to the nearest pet store.

Finally, when they came home, Alice and Carlisle were ready to show the cat to everybody.

"Nessie!" called Alice, "Come here please! And I need everybody else too." She waited patiently.

All of the Cullens came from all different directions to find out what they were needed for. As soon as all of them were here, Alice said, "Alright, Nessie, Carlisle and I have a surprise for you." she had hidden something behind her back.

Renesmee's eyes grew wide.

All of the others looked strangely confused. Bella looked at her husband, "What is this about?" she asked.

"You'll see," said Edward.

Alice brought the surprise from behind her. 'Here it is," Renesmee practically squealed with delight. "What do you think Nessie?"

Renesmee held the kitten, "I think he's so cute!" She kissed him on the head. "What do you think we should name him?" She looked around.

"I don't know," said her mother. "What do you think?"

"I think we should name him Danny. Not any goofy name like Fluffy or Snuffles; they wouldn't suit him."

"I think Danny is a fine name." said Alice.

"Now Renesmee," said Carlisle. "You have to be extremely careful with him, okay? He's very fragile and could break very easily."

"Alright. Thank you! Thank you very much!" She hugged Carlisle and Alice, then she went upstairs to play with Danny.

"Now who's idea was this?" asked Rosalie. "Why wouldn't you talk to us about this? What if some us didn't want a cat running about in the house? Then we would have to hold our breaths all over again like another Bella was in the house. What were you thinking? What about Jasper?"

Jasper spoke up. "Alice has spoken with me and I specifically said that it was alright and that I will be fine. There is no need to get all wound up about me."

"But what about the rest of us?" shot Rosalie. "One of us might run over and kill the creature. What about that?"

"The cat might serve as a great way to practice our resistance." said Carlisle. "And if a human comes and tries to sell us something, they'll see the cat and become less suspicious."

"Yes," agreed Alice. "If Carlisle accepts it, then it must be a good idea."

Rosalie groaned. "Emmett hon, you haven't said anything, what do you think?"

Emmett shrugged. "I agree with Carlisle; having a cat is a great idea. I'm sorry Rose, I ate disagreeing with you. Plus, I can have someone to hang out with when I'm bored."

Roselie groaned with annoyance and stormed away.

"This is great Alice, thank you." said Bella.

"It was no problem," she said. "I knew this would happen as soon as I though it up."

**I hope you liked it! Please review! **

**Flares are acceptable, but they must have both a comment and a suggestion so that I can improve my writing in future stories.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
